Rainbows
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* for HardyOrtonLuvr714 - Maria has been released. What of Jeff's secret love now?


**A one-shot for HardyOrtonLuvr714 - from me to you. Hope you like it. x**

"Have you heard?" Matt asked his brother.

"Heard what?" Jeff mumbled, nestling in a blanket in front of the TV.

"Maria's been released." The elder Hardy replied.

"No way!" the rainbow haired brother threw off the blanket.

"Yeah, it's a bit sudden." Matt frowned, in between eating a slice of pizza.

Jeff remained silent, as if taking in the information very slowly. Everybody knew that Maria had a thing for him, but nobody realised that he had reciprocated those feelings all along. It seemed that some people thought that there was no way that the risk taking superstar would ever be attracted to quirky little Maria.

"When does she go?" Jeff asked his brother.

"It's immediate. She's already gone." Matt replied.

"So, is she gonna continue with wrestling, or…" Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"She's going to back to Chicago tonight." His brother replied.

"Tonight?" Jeff asked.

"That's what I said." Matt nodded, giving his younger brother a strange look.

Jeff frowned to himself. He had missed too many chances and it was nothing more than his pride that would be hurt if he failed. He hadn't even admitted to his older brother, how dreams of her ruled his sleep and how he still remembered her favourite colours and ice cream flavour. He did suspect that Matt knew something, but certainly not the whole story. Maria was all he'd ever need or want and he didn't see it until it was too late. But maybe it wasn't too late.

"What time's her flight?" Jeff asked, causing his brother to look up in surprise.

"Um, nine I think." Matt replied.

"That means I still have time." The younger Hardy said, jumping up from the couch.

"For what?" the elder brother asked.

"To tell Maria how I feel." He replied, running to get changed.

Matt smiled at this recent development. He always had suspicions about Jeff's feelings for the perky redhead. The problem with Jeff was that he often his real feelings and used his art to express things. Matt wasn't much of an artist, so Jeff's paintings weren't of great interest to him, let alone trying to decipher secret meanings.

Shortly after, Jeff came down the stairs at speed, grabbing his jacket from the couch and heading out with the keys to his car. Matt only shook his head in disbelief and amusement, reaching for another slice of pizza.

Maria reached the airport, handing the cab driver his fare, she stepped out with her luggage. She made her way to the check in desk and prepared for her trip home to Chicago. It would be good to be home again. Two or three people stopped her for photos and to say hoe sorry they were that she had been released. The redhead appreciated this, being the kind of person who always had time for fans.

There was still a while to spare before he plane would be boarding, so she sat down in the café and ordered a cappuccino and a pastry. She sipped the cappuccino slowly, savouring the taste and picking bits from her pastry. The airport was quieter than she had anticipated which made her feel bored and slightly lost.

Jeff was in the car, on his way to the airport. Luckily the traffic seemed to be on his side and every light had been green so far. The rainbow haired superstar hummed along to the rock song on the radio, as the rain began to drizzle lightly against the windscreen. Jeff opened his window slightly to feel the gentle rain cooling the air outside. He smiled to himself as he saw the signs for the airport approaching him.

"Thank you!" he grinned, taking the road that would lead him into the airport car park and one step closer to finding Maria.

There had been two calls for planes so far, with Maria's expected next. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the back of the chair in the waiting area. Out of the large windows, she could see that it had begun to rain gently. The runway was all lit up, which Maria thought looked really pretty.

The redhead glanced around, seeing on the board that her plane had been delayed by ten minutes. She sighed, picking up a magazine from the seat next to her. It was a wedding magazine. Maria shook her head and flicked through it.

"That's never gonna happen to me." She said to herself as she glanced at the gowns.

"Maria!"

The redhead looked up to see who had been calling her name. It sounded strangely like Jeff Hardy, but it couldn't be. Why would Jeff be in an airport calling her name? She shook her head and went back to the magazine.

"Maria!"

This time she cast the magazine to one side, standing up and turning full circle to identify where the call had came from. She blinked as she saw someone who looked an awful lot like a Hardy jump over a baggage trolley. It had pyjama pants and multicoloured hair, which meant it must be him.

"Jeff?" she called, getting his attention.

"Maria!" he shouted, running towards her and then lifting her off the ground in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came for you." He sighed, trying to regain the breath he had used running.

"I don't understand." Maria frowned, folding her arms.

"I have something I want to ask you." The younger Hardy said.

"Um, ok then." The redhead nodded, unsure of what to expect.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked cautiously, wondering what he was getting at.

"Because if you're not too busy, I was hoping you would share it with me?" he asked.

Maria's green eyes widened as she saw the high flying Hardy drop to one knee in the middle of the airport. He gave a nervous smile as he pulled out a plastic ring, like you would get from a machine. The redhead tilted her head to the side, wondering if she was taking this the wrong way.

"I didn't have time to get a real one." Jeff said, motioning to the ring.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" the former diva asked him.

"Was that not obvious?" he asked, giving his charming grin.

"Because if it is…then the answer's yes!" she squealed in delight.

"Yes! She said yes!" Jeff cried, pulling her into another hug.

When they separated he took Maria's delicate hand and slid the plastic ring onto her slender finger. She smiled up at him as he took her face in his hands and gave her the greatest kiss of her life.

"Will there be more like that?" she asked when she finally got her breath back.

"You bet." Jeff smiled, pulling her in for another one.

The flight to Chicago call went out. The redhead glanced at Jeff and then at her luggage, smiling to herself she pointed to the bags.

"You got room for these?"

"Of course I have, future wife." He grinned, putting his arm around her and lifting a suitcase with his other hand. It was still raining outside, but neither of them felt it as they got into the car and started their new life, together.

**If you want to review, please do so. xxx**


End file.
